ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Gryffi's Fairy Tales: What Goes Around Comes Around
What Goes Around Comes Around is the ninth chapter in the Library book Gryffi's Fairy Tales. It tells the story of a cruel woman who abuses her Fenn and as a result is haunted by a Sus. Story Her hands were shaking. Her heart was beating unusually fast. And she felt cold--inexplicably frozen, as though a layer of ice had settled over her entire body and was beginning to consume her. She couldn't stop shivering, even though the fireplace was lit and her slaving fenn was nearby. She felt like she was being watched. Something was looming over her shoulder, but she didn't know what. She prodded the fenn with the sharpened stick she always kept by her side. "Keep it warmer in here, will ya?!" she yelled, growing uncomfortable with how cold she was. The creature cawed obediently, spitting out a flurry of fire in her direction. Close enough for her to feel the warmth but not so close that it'd possibly burn her. The heat offered by the flames was pleasant, but were soon replaced by the same relentless chill that had seeped into her bones. She went to bed that night, paranoid and on guard, the fenn chained up closer to her bed than usual. A loud crash somewhere in the house woke her up hours later. The room was dark save for the glowing embers of the beaten fenn. Slightly disoriented, she pulled herself to her feet to investigate. She kicked the fenn in its side and it popped awake with a startled and alarmed chirp. Yanking it by its chains, she stepped out into the hallway, looking in both directions. Thinking that the sound had originated towards the dining room, she hesitantly walked in that direction. Upon entering, she didn't see anything out of the usual. However, there was a terrible feeling humming in her gut and she couldn't shake the impossible sense of being watched. She went back to bed then, still spooked, but she was able to convince herself that it was nothing. The strange occurrences continued to happen for days afterwards, and soon sleep was a luxury no longer granted to her. The walls would creak and sudden knocking would startle her every time she even began to near unconsciousness. She found herself completely devoid of peace. The awful state of unrest continued to ail her until one evening the core of her problems manifested itself before her. A pair of glowing red eyes glared at her, burning into her skin and making her feel vulnerable. She found herself backed into a corner, her fingers clenched around the chains of the enslaved fenn. "W-what do you want from me?" she whispered, panic and ice cold fear clawing at her chest. The beast before her didn't respond, merely stood its ground and stared at her until she finally broke into a heaping pile of tears and unadulterated terror. And from that day on, no one ever saw or heard from the cranky old lady ever again. Granted, no one could say they missed her. Links * Gryffi's Fairy Tales * What Goes Around Comes Around Category:XxBurningxx Category:Books